<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alone by leivol6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318863">Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leivol6/pseuds/leivol6'>leivol6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Feels, Feels, First Christmas, M/M, One Shot, holiday fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:39:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leivol6/pseuds/leivol6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets a little emotional spending his first Christmas with Draco.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco was switching sides in bed at three in the morning when he heard a commotion downstairs at Grimmauld Place. He cast a quick Lumos charm and felt for harry beside him but the bed was empty apart from his own presence.</p><p>“H?” Draco grabbed his dressing down and headed downstairs, his wand tight in his hands. “Harry, love where are you?”</p><p>“In here, babe,” the answer came from the living room where he found harry sitting down in front of the fireplace with what looked like tears in his eyes.</p><p>Draco put his wand away, “oh H, are you alright?” he crouched down to harry on the floor and sat in front of him, taking the man’s hands in his.</p><p>Harry gave him a light chuckle as he wiped his eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m just very emotional today,” Draco ran his thumb across Harry’s hands slowly and asked him what was bothering him.</p><p>“I don’t know, really,” Harry said not meeting Draco's eyes with his own. “I can’t stop thinking about Christmas when I was younger and how much I hated it. I hated it not because I never got any presents but because it was always such a family holiday you know?”</p><p>Draco remained quiet and let him continue.</p><p>“Everyone is with their families and the people that they love and I was always alone. I didn't mind being alone all other days but on this day it hurt more. And I would find myself fantasizing about what it would be like to have my parents with me. What would I get them for Christmas? What would they get me? Would we have family dinners or would we go out to eat as a family? And now here I am, the first Christmas where I truly don’t feel alone anymore and I feel like it’s all a dream and if it’s not a dream, if it is real, I don’t know what I did to deserve it and I’m scared it’s gonna be taken away from me,”</p><p>By the time Harry was finished, both men were sobbing and Draco didn’t hesitate to pull harry in his arms. “Darling,” Draco whispered in Harry’s neck while he ran his hands across the man's back in an attempt to soothe him. “Babe, look at me, please,” Draco pulled away and held Harry’s face in his hands, his thumb gently wiping a stray tear off Harry's cheeks.</p><p>His Harry. His beautiful, wonderful Harry. “You are the love of my life, my family, my everything. You deserve every present under this tree, you deserve every good thing in your life and you deserve happiness. As long as I’m breathing you will never spend Christmas or any holiday alone ever again.”</p><p>They held each other through tears, insecurities, and fears and they loved each other fiercely. Draco made a promise to himself to never let Harry spend another Christmas alone. To erase the tainted memories associated with the holiday and make new ones for themselves.</p><p>Harry was right, Christmas is for families, and harry was his family now and for as long he would have him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>